A Sister's Sacrifice
by start the fire
Summary: Everyone knows what a genius Kaede Rukawa is. But nobody knows about the sacrifices both he and his sister had to make. Please R&R!! =) [COMPLETED - 1 chapter only haha.]


Slam Dunk is not my property. 

This is my first SD fic, and it seeks to explain why Kaede Rukawa is so ambitious as he is. Please RnR =) 

A Sister's Sacrifice 

"Kaede, would you get some wool? I've run out of black." 

Mifuyu smiled as her kid brother nodded.

"Be home early, will you? I've cooked your favourite dishes,"

Again, Kaede said nothing but nod.

"And Kaede?" She called from the door. "I love you,"

Kaede gave a rather mechanic response of "I love you too" and hurried down the stairs before his sister could say anymore. He didn't like it when she said mushy things like "I love you", and did silly things like tussling his already messy hair. It made him feel like a kid… he was not. He was already 16, and a big star in the basketball arena. Perhaps Mifuyu had no idea how huge he was, because she'd never been to any of his games. Well actually only one – last year's finals, and she had said "I love you" in front of all his teammates. That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in his entire life. After that, he managed to dissuade her from going to his matches – much to her bewilderment and his relief.

It was already 8.30 in the evening, and Kaede finally decided to head on home. He hadn't bought wool for his sister as promised because all he wanted to do was play basketball. Never mind, his sister wouldn't mind.

He entered the house and dumped his bag on the floor.

"I'm hungry," he announced.

Strange. Usually at this, his sister would already have scurried to the kitchen to get food.

"Oneesan?"

He wandered to her room, only to find her lying face-down on the floor. His cold eyes widened in shock. He bent down and shook her gently. No response. Panic began to overwhelm him.

"Ambulance…" he muttered to himself, and with trembling fingers, dialed for an ambulance.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Kaede demanded, grabbing the doctor's collar.

"Let… let go, and I'll tell you,"

Kaede let go, glaring at the doctor.

"Your sister needs a kidney transplant – "

"Take mine." Kaede interrupted.

"Well, we'd have to do a test to see if you're suitable – "

"Then do it now!"

*** the next day ***

"You're a suitable donor," the doctor had told him. "But you're an athlete, aren't you? You'll be weakened considerably with only one kidney left… it may jeopardize your sporting career."

Kaede hated the smell of the hospital, it reeked of death. He wondered how many people had passed away in this very place, having given up futile struggles for life. Would his sister be one of them…?

"Oneesan," He greeted, and sat by her bed.

Mifuyu looked pale and weak, but still managed a smile.

"Kaede… you're here,"

"I'm a suitable donor, I'll give you my kidney."

Mifuyu placed her hand on his.

"Don't you dare," those were the harshest words she'd ever dealt him. "You're incredible gifted in basketball… you have a bright future ahead of you,"

"Oneesan…"

"But me, I have nothing…" tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You're my pride and joy, all my hopes are pinned on you…"

"I know."

"When I'm gone, you must take good care of yourself. Choose your friends wisely… beware of those hankering after your wealth,"

"I know."

Mifuyu reached out and gently stroked his face.

"You must become a great basketball player someday, Kaede. I'm betting my life on it."

"I will," he assured her in a shaky voice.

Mifuyu lapsed into a coma the next day.

*** on the day of the Jr. High finals ***

Kaede rushed to hospital straight after the prize-giving ceremony, clutching his MVP trophy tightly in his hands.

"Oneesan, we won – and I'm the MVP!"

He held her withering hand in his.

"I'm not lying," He let her feel the trophy, the coldness of the metal.

A single tear trickled down fro her eye, and Kaede knew she'd heard him.

For one second, he thought thought he felt her fingers move, but his transient happiness was interrupted by a piercing sound from the heart monitor, whose readings no longer had jagged peaks and troughs.

Suddenly, Kaede Rukawa felt alone and helpless. He remembered his sister in those silly dresses and aprons, preparing his meals. He pictured her all alone at home, waiting for his return from the basketball court. He thought of all the times she'd told him she loved him, but he never once returned it with his heart. He remembered how he had felt so ashamed of his sister, how he always took her for granted… he remembered.

For the first time in his life, Kaede allowed himself to be taken over by his emotions. He sobbed without any reservation, for the loss of the only love he had ever known – a sister's love.

**Author's note:** How is it?! I hope it's passable… ^^; btw, I'm not sure about how old Rukawa was when he got the MVP, so if I got that wrong please pardon me :P 


End file.
